Bringing Her Back
by booklover333
Summary: It has been 3 years since Uchiha Sasuke left. Haruno Sakura has long given up on him, but she gets an unexpected surprise one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and I don't own them.**

**I am new at writing fanfiction, so it might be terrible, I am sorry, but please review, it would mean so much! Thanks! **

Chapter 1:

It had been 3 years since he had gone. Three years since she had given up on him. Uchiha Sasuke, had left the village to go seek power from Orochimaru. Haruno Sakura, was left heartbroken and she cried for many days, locking herself in her house and starving herself. Then all of a sudden, she came to realization, _Why should I care for that cold-hearted monster? What has he done for me? _

Afterwards, she went to the Hokage, Tsunade, and became her apprentice. Now, three years later, Tsunade-sama's training had a big effect on Sakura. She had inhumane strength, because she could control her chakra and release it all at once, creating a huge impact. She also was a valued medical ninja and genjutsu user. She was a fine kunoichi of Konoha, their village name.

Her cheery personality had faded and now she only smiled when she was near their old Team 7, without Sasuke of course. This team consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, the biggest idiot and loudest ninja in their village, Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja who copied over thousands of jutsus with his Sharingan, and their temporary replacement for Sasuke, Sai. Sai was a lot like Sasuke, like he didn't have very good social skills and kept to himself.

Sasuke's departure had taken a big toll on Sakura, in some ways good and some ways bad.

Today, was a Monday morning in Konoha and, it was as usual, sunny with a slight breeze in the air. Sakura got up at exactly 6:30 A.M., the usual time she would wake up to start her day. She got dressed, had a bit of breakfast and headed out the door to go train with her master, Tsunade. When she reached the Hokage Tower, where Tsunade worked, she walked to her teacher's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice answered. Sakura walked in and noticed that her former sensei, Kakashi, was there as long as Shizune, her senpai. Her gaze dropped on her teacher, she lifted her perfectly curved eyebrows as if to say, "What's going on?" She knew that Kakashi wasn't usually there, so she knew something was up.

Her teacher, mentally reading her mind, says, "Sakura, I was just about to call you here." She paused, lacing her fingers together and propping her elbows on her desk. "Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

Sakura didn't fully understand what she meant. _This couldn't happen. He hadn't come back for 3 YEARS. Why all of a sudden come back now? What is so important that is here and not with Orochimaru? _

When Sakura recollected herself, she didn't even bother to ask about Sasuke. "When can we start today's training, Tsunade-sama?" She said to her master.

Tsunade knew this was going to happen, she knew that her apprentice wasn't going to like the idea and she was rather relieved that Sakura hadn't caused a fuss and stormed out of the room. "I am busy today, so you can take your shift at the hospital."

"But my shift doesn't start until noon, Tsunade-sama." She replied, she just wanted to train, in the woods, where she could punch things and let out her anger by causing a mini earthquake with her superhuman strength.

"Well, today, you need to take care of a _special _patient." Tsunade knew that her pupil wasn't going to like what Sakura would encounter at the hospital, but she needed someone to keep care of _him_, someone who wasn't drooling over him every second . Sasuke was on probation, any normal citizen would have been killed immediately for betraying the village. But she had not done this for her pupil, she wanted her to be cheery again and smile, not depressed and acting all tough like she is now.

_Who would be that special? _She thought. But, she agreed, not wanting to get on her master's bad side. She had done that before and it was a terrifying experience. When Tsunade gets angry, you are as good as dead.

"Fine." She spat out. Sakura knew that was no way to talk to her teacher, but she hoped that Tsunade would understand what she was going through.

Tsunade nodded and dismissed Sakura.

Sakura walked slowly to the hospital, taking her leisure. She thought about why all of a sudden Sasuke would come back, now of all times. What was so special about today? She also wondered who the _special_ patient was. As realization dawned on her, Sakura stopped in her tracks. _It isn't Sasuke is it?! _She thought. Desperately hoping that her patient wasn't Sasuke, she walked faster towards the hospital.

When they got there, Sakura instantly signed in and checked her duties today. The first and only major one today was the patient in Room 202. Heart pounding, she made her way there. She turned the doorknob and opened the door after knocking and hearing a faint grunt as an "okay" to come in. There, she saw Uchiha Sasuke, laying on the bed. His usually flawless complexion was covered with bruises and he had a huge injury on his left leg and lower right part of his stomach.

Sakura stood there for a moment before recollecting herself and fully entering the room. On the outside, she was composed and calm, looking indifferent towards the situation. However, on the inside, she was furious. Sakura wanted to make him pay, to make him feel the pain he had made her feel. Even though that was impossible, because she had received a blow to the heart, not physically. She knew even though that she couldn't make that happen, she still wanted him to get hurt. Sakura was no longer the weak girl Sasuke had left on the bench the day he left Konoha.

She calmly walked over to his bed, and said in a monotonous, practiced voice, "I have been assigned to care of your injuries today, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He was looking at Sakura, not believing this is the helpless, little fangirl who always needed to be protected on missions he left when he left the village that night. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly impressed. She seemed to be having an aura around her that just showed she was strong.

Sakura first started a regular physical checkup on Sasuke, not making eye contact with him at all. Then, she started to heal his major injuries. She slowly unwrapped his bandages and soon, her hands began to glow a green tint as she moved her hands around his body, hovering very slightly, but not touching. Sakura spent the next hour healing all of his major injuries. He was still not ready to totally walk, but he was in better condition than before.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura the whole time. _What has she become? _

After she was done, Sakura turned around and headed for the door. When she opened the door, a bright blur of orange was seen and Sakura was glomped by a figure. Sasuke realized it was Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He screamed, then he turned to Sasuke, "TEME! HEY! YOU ARE BACK!"

Sasuke cringed, _That dobe. He is still as loud as ever. _

Naruto ran over to Sasuke's bed, dragging an irritated looking Sakura with him. "First," Naruto punched Sasuke on his unharmed shoulder. Sasuke groaned and glared at Naruto, but before Sasuke could say anything Naruto cut him off, "That was for leaving and everything else you have done." He says it pretty seriously, which is strange for Naruto.

Then he broke out into his goofy grin, "Second," He holds out his fist and Sasuke looked up at Naruto, then with some hesitation bumped his own fist against Naruto's.

"So? How were you? When did you get back?!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yesterday night." Sasuke said, in his usual, short response answer. Sasuke came back because he had successfully killed Itachi, his older brother. And now that his life goal was complete, he came back to Konoha. He had killed Orochimaru before he had killed Itachi.

"Cool. Now, CAN WE GO GET RAMEN?! WE CAN BE LIKE THE OLD TEAM 7 AGAIN!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura hit Naruto on the back of his head and closed her eyes, "Stop screaming, idiot." But she smiled slightly, the kind that only comes out when she is with Naruto. He was like a big brother to her. The first two years, he had left to train with the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. But when he came back, he was the only one who could make Sakura truly smile again. Of course, there was still the rest of her team and her master, but she could only smile truly with Naruto. "And, he is obviously not in any condition to go around walking." Without a glance at Sasuke, she then turned around and left the room, leaving the 2 boys alone.

Sakura, for the next couple of days, had to check up on Sasuke, every day, 5 times a day. The other nurses who weren't Sakura's friends, glared at her for getting so much time to spend with their precious "Sasuke-kun." But Sakura would be happy to leave him with them.

After a week of this had gone by, she decided that she would say something to him. "So, have you hurt anyone else yet? Left someone else on a bench? Broken anyone's else's heart?"

Sasuke just looked up at her from where he was sitting on his bed, reading a book and narrowed his eyes.

"Konoha is not some rag-tag village that you can just waltz in and out of. You are a traitor of the village, and I am surprised that you weren't killed when first sighted." She smirked. "Tell me, Sasuke, is life everything you expected it to be once you killed your brother?"

Before Sasuke could retort back, Naruto came bursting in the doors with 7 bowls of ramen in his hands. He gave one to each Sasuke and Sakura and 5 for himself. He did love ramen. All throughout eating, Naruto talked and talked about things, trying to catch up with Sasuke. Sasuke just usually answered with a grunt, a nod or didn't say anything at all. Sakura just stared at him the whole time, not saying a word.

Afterwards, Sakura stood up while Naruto was still talking,"I'm going to train, bye." Sasuke watched as she turned on her heel and walked away. He stared at her, walking away before turning his gaze back to Naruto. He really wanted to ask what was wrong with her, why she was acting like this, and for once, he did.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto replied, slurping up his ramen.

"What happened to Sakura?" He asked, keeping his laconic attitude.

Naruto's cheery mood instantly dropped and he frowned. He gulped down the rest of the ramen before saying, "After you left, Sakura locked herself in her house. She cried and starved herself for days. It got so bad that Tsunade-baachan had to send some elite ninja to get her out."

Sasuke was shocked, although he didn't show it on his face, he expected something bad, but not this terrible.

Naruto continued, "Then, one day, she just snapped. She wore different clothes, changed her hair and her cheery personality was gone. She became cold-hearted and emotionless. She became Tsunade-baachan's apprentice and trained under her for 3 years. She is a skilled kunoichi, having insane strength, medical skills and genjutsu abilities. She is a valued member of the ANBU."

Sasuke met Naruto's gaze._ She is part of the ANBU?! Before any of us?!_

Somehow, Naruto read Sasuke's mind, "Yeah, I know right? Also, Neji and Tenten are also part of the ANBU."

_I am not surprised that Neji was too, but Tenten? _

"When I came back, about a year ago. I expected some change in her, but not like what she had turned into to. She was no longer that sweet little girl from before. When I asked Tsunade-baachan, she said that Sakura hasn't smiled or laughed for the past two years, only trained. I felt terrible and did everything to make Sakura smile or act like she did before, so carefree. And bit by bit, she started coming back, but that girl from before is gone, replaced by a cold-hearted, emotionless fighting machine."

Sasuke felt like he was punched in the stomach. He needed to sever his bonds with Konoha in order to achieve his bonds so nothing could hold him back. He knew that bonds only bring sorrow, he learned that the hard way.

He avoided Naruto's gaze and looked at the photograph Team 7, their old team when they were Genin, took, which Naruto had gave him to keep. Sasuke looking irritated with the camera, not looking at the camera, with a glare on his face. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke because Sasuke had called him a "Usurantonkichi" before the photo. Kakashi was behind them, a hand placed on both of their heads. Sakura was in the middle, looking as happy as ever, her eyes closed and a huge smile plastered on her face.

After a long silence, Naruto said, "I think I am going to get more ramen, bye!"

Tsunade came in not long after Naruto had left and gave Sasuke a final check up and told him he could leave. He instantly went to the training grounds they trained on when he was a kid, ignoring Tsunade's orders to refrain from training. When he entered the training area, he quickly hid as he sensed a familiar chakra. Sakura. She must be done with her shift.

Sasuke watched as Sakura, who was pulling her fingerless gloves over her hands, concentrated and closed her eyes. Then, she snapped her eyes open and punched the ground. _Hard._

The impact sent ripples in the ground and the earth cracked beneath her, it was like a mini earthquake. She dusted off her hands and looked around at her work, with a criticizing eye. She pursed her lips as if she thought it wasn't good enough. Afterwards, she started to walk away and before Sasuke knew it, Sakura was behind him holding a kunai to his neck. He sucked in his breath sharply.

"What are you a stalker now as well as a heart-breaker?" Sakura was way past pissed. Who does he think he is? Just coming into the village, being irritating and then watching her?!

"I came here to train."

Sakura's hand didn't falter, but after a while she lowered the ninja tool and left without saying another word. Sasuke just shook his head and went to another section of the training area that wasn't ruined.

Sasuke trained until well after 10:00 and he decided to go home and get some rest. When he was on his way home, he looked up at the night sky and filled his lungs with fresh air. When he got home, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his old bed.

**~Sakura~**

Afterwards, Sakura stood up while Naruto was still talking,"I'm going to train, bye." Sasuke watched as she turned on her heel and walked away.

As she walked to the training grounds, she felt anger boiling inside of her and she really felt like punching something, so she walked faster to the training area. She worked on her chakra control for a while, until she felt another person's chakra. Sakura ignored it for the time being, and pulled on her fingerless gloves and slammed her fist into the ground, creating an earthquake-like effect. She looked around, still not satisfied, but she could feel Sasuke watching her. In a flash, she was behind him, holding a kunai to his neck.

"What are you a stalker now as well as a heart-breaker?" Sakura was way past pissed. Who does he think he is? Just coming into the village, being irritating and then watching her?!

"I came here to train." He replied monotonously, with no emotion in his voice.

Sakura's hand didn't falter, but after a while she lowered the ninja tool and left without saying another word. She didn't want to get even more angry and she needed to cool down. She decided to go home and make some dinner.

After she had eaten, she decided to go take a walk, to clear her mind.

She felt someone's presence behind her and she whipped around and took out a kunai. She saw someone's silhouette and noticed the unique raven hair. Sasuke.

She rolled her eyes and put the kunai back in it's holster. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't take a walk around once in a while?" He smirked.

She scoffed and said, "Yeah, sure. What do you _really_ want?"

"To talk." Sasuke simply said.

_Pft. Sasuke wanting to talk? Wasn't it usually the other way around? When did he become all outgoing?_ On the outside, she raised an eyebrow. "Sure." She said sarcastically, then turned to walk away, but Sasuke appeared in front of her, halting her.

She glared up at him, _damn his height!_ He smirked down at her.

"What?" She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Why are you like this?" He asked.

She squinted her eyes at him, trying to decipher whether this was really Sasuke asking this. He almost seemed concerned.

_How dare he have the nerve? He is the one who left me on a freaking bench in the middle of the night and then comes back three years later like nothing has happened?! Something must be mentally wrong with him._ And before Sakura knew what she was doing, she slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

He just glared at her after recollecting himself.

"How dare you ask that, you, you jerk?!" Sakura screamed at him. She wanted to tell him that he was the reason she had turned like this, she wanted to tell him how she had given up on him, she wanted to tell him how she no longer cared about him, but she didn't. She simply stormed away, leaving him glaring at her retreating back.

_I can't believe he actually said that! The nerve of him!_ She decided to go home and took a long, hot bath, calming herself down. When she got out, dressed and brushed her teeth, she went into her room, ready to fall asleep and forget everything that happened today, when she saw Sasuke leaning against her bedpost.

She sighed, "What?!"

Sasuke didn't answer, just simply looked around her room and then back at the pink-haired kunoichi that was standing a few feet away from him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I am really tired, and I would like to go to sleep." Sakura said, getting more agitated by the minute. _How dare he intrude into my house in the middle of the night?! He is such a jerk!_

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and then looked at her up and down, it made her uncomfortable, like she was being evaluated.

Sakura sighed deeply for what felt like the millionth time that day and simply walked over to her bed and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. She pulled him out of her doorway and to the front door. She was about to push him out when he whisked behind her quickly and avoided being kicked out of her house. An Uchiha doesn't get kicked out of someone's house, an Uchiha leaves and comes as he pleases.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you one more time, Uchiha, get out." When he did nothing but smirk, she let out a scream of frustration, "UGH! You are so agitating! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! You have already ruined my life enough!"

Sasuke frowned at this statement. _What did I do so wrong?_

Sakura seemed to understand, "What do you not understand?! YOU DID RUIN MY LIFE! And I hate you for it!"

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows, slightly amused by her actions.

"GET OUT!" She screamed again.

He just stood there.

Then, Sakura exploded, "You are just a back-stabbing, cold-hearted jerk who never thought that his true friends meant anything to him but a distraction! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DAMN TROUBLE WE ALL WENT TO TRYING TO GET YOU TO RETURN? WE ALMOST DIED! AND YOU HAVE NO RECOGNITION OF THAT! YOU ARE JUST AN ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF! YOU HAVE LET EVERYONE DOWN!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground, "You let me down!" Tears streaked down her face and soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, letting out all the emotions that have built up inside of her for 3 years. All the hatred, anger, sadness, regret, loneliness she has felt, was being displayed. "Please, get out." She said between sobs. And he did, leaving her in a pool of many mixed emotions.

**Author's Note:**

**HI! I decided to write this fanfiction because if Sasuke ever does come back in the real series (I'm only on like episode 106 of Naruto Shippuden), I would want it to be like this. I wouldn't want Sakura "fangirling" all over him, because I think that he doesn't deserve it, even though I think Sasuke is pretty cool, except for being a jerk and leaving, but you know, THINGS HAPPEN IN LIFE. I would want her to be cold-hearted to him, and have Sasuke have a taste of his own medicine. And, I was just wondering, WHY WOULD YOU STILL LOVE SOMEONE AFTER THEY FREAKING KNOCK YOU OUT AND LEAVE YOU ON A BENCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, WHEN YOU ARE SO FREAKING VULNERABLE?! But, love does do crazy things to people, and I don't have personal experience in love so yeah... WOW, I blab a lot. Heh, sorry. But whatever, it is like 2:34 A.M. and I am still typing. I get my ideas at this time and it makes me feel like an owl. Okay, sooo...PLEASE REVIEW! I am going to update soon, and tell me what you think, because I want to know if I should continue this fanfiction or not. THANKS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto and I don't own them.**

**I am new at writing fanfiction, so it might be terrible, I am sorry, but please review, it would mean so much! Thanks! **

**Also, I understand that some people might not want this for Sasuke and Sakura, with like Sakura being cruel to him, but this is how I would want her to act. I wouldn't want her drooling all over him if he comes. So, JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE. :) OKAY, I'll shut up now and let you read. **

Chapter 2:

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pounded on the door, "SAKURA-CHAN! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Sakura groaned, pulled off the sheets she was comfortably resting in and went to open the door. She was met with Naruto's worried expression. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"What happened last night?!" He said, ignoring her question.

"Nothing happened." Sakura walked to her living room couch, with Naruto following close behind her after he closed the door.

"Don't say that, I know Sasuke was here."

"And how would you know that?" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-teme told me."

"Why?" Sakura inquired. "What did he tell you?" She didn't want Naruto to find out she had cried, he cared for her deeply and hated to see her hurt.

"He said that he went to talk to you and you screamed at him to leave." Naruto paused. "He also told me that you were crying."

_Damn that Uchiha. _"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'? WHAT DID THAT TEME SAY TO YOU?!"

"Nothing."

"Then why were you crying?" He asked.

"I WASN'T!"

"WHY ARE YOU LYING?" Naruto said.

Sakura just wanted Naruto to leave, today was her _one_ day she decided to take off work, and he had to ruin the peace. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"Because I care for you." Naruto said, calming down a bit.

"Well, don't! I don't need you to care for me! Care for that jerk instead!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't say anything and looked away. She brought her knees up to her face and rested her chin atop them. Naruto's gaze softened at her and he wrapped a reassuring arm around Sakura. Sakura slightly leaned into his familiar body. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Naruto. You were only trying to help."

Naruto just nodded and said, "If you want to talk about something, tell me."

Sakura just nodded slightly and closed her eyes. After a while, when Naruto left, Sakura went to take a shower. Afterwards, she decided to read some of her medical books. As she was finishing a chapter about important herbs, someone rang the doorbell. Thinking about how it could be, she went to the front door and opened it. She saw the last person she wanted to see, Sasuke.

She was about to close the door when Sasuke's palm stopped the door from closing. He walked in without being invited and shut the door behind him. "What do you want now? Haven't you done enough damage?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. Sakura raised her eyebrows at his actions and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke just looked at her innocently. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do whatever you want, but if you don't get out soon, you're going to be sorry you were ever born." With that, she went back to her room, slamming the door shut. Sasuke looked around the room, not seeing much, he decided to go bother Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled when he entered her room without knocking. "You can't just do that! What if I was doing something private?"

Sasuke just laid down on her bed, "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You can't just come in here and barge in whenever you like!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, so she started reading again. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she read, and it made her feel uncomfortable. After a while, Sakura said, "What? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm trying to figure something out."

"What?" Sakura said, agitated by the man in her room.

"Why you are acting so strange." Sasuke said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "What do you mean? I have always been like this."

Sasuke shook his head, "Not when we were kids."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different than when you were when you were a child."

"Well, it's called growing up. Maybe you should learn about it sometime." Sakura retorted back.

"You were never like this before." Sasuke bluntly said.

"I don't care about your opinion of me."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just saying that you're much weirder than before."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Did you just call me weird, Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, "So what if I did?"

"Ugh, you are so difficult!" Sakura screamed in frustration.

"Why, thank you."

"Don't you have anything better to do than irritate me?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm on probation and Tsunade restricted me from going to the training grounds. She even put this on me." He held up his wrist for Sakura to see a black wristband that had a red, blinking light on it.

"A tracker?" Sakura smirked, "She probably thinks you are going to run away again."

"I didn't run away, I simply traveled to somewhere else to complete a goal of mine."

"Psh, yeah right. We both know that you ran away to seek _power._ That turned out well." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, now can you leave? Go annoy Naruto." Sakura said.

"The dobe? No, he's probably going to make me go eat ramen with him then." Sasuke said.

"Then go somewhere else! Just leave me alone!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why? It's not like you've got anything better to do."

"I DO HAVE A LIFE, YOU KNOW! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!"

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke replied. He heard Sakura mutter some things under her breath and he smirked.

"Stop smirking, you are so annoying!"

"Hn, that's my line."

Sakura scowled, remembering when they were kids and he used to call her "annoying." It broke her heart when she was younger, but now she felt like he needed to be punched. "Want me to injure you more than you already are, Uchiha?"

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

"OH, I WILL!"

This made Sasuke smirk more. Sakura, fed up with his stupid smirking, stood up and went to the kitchen, to make something to eat. When she came back from having a quick lunch, Sasuke was reading something. She recognized it as her old diary. "Give that back, you ass!" She snatched the item away from him and clutched onto it, "You don't just go through people's things!"

"Hn, you wrote weird things."

"First, you barge into my home, invade my privacy and now you are criticizing me? Do you have no manners?!" She pointed at the door, "Now you better get out, otherwise I'm going to force you out!"

"No, I'm fine, I'll stay."

"It was not a request, but a demand, Uchiha!" Sakura said.

Sasuke paid no attention to her and she rolled her eyes, deciding that she was going to push him off her bed, since she wanted to lay down and read. She walked over to her bed, went to the other side and pushed him off, with which he landed ungracefully on the floor. He groaned and once he got up, he glared at Sakura, who was now happily sitting on her bed, pulling out her book. He growled and went to the other side of the bed, settling down on it again.

"What do you think you're doing, get down from my bed."

"I'm okay."

Sakura scooted all the way to the edge of the bed, trying to put as much distance as she could between them, which made Sasuke raise his eyebrows at her actions. Sakura paid no attention to him and started reading. Sasuke, curious of what she was reading, leaned over to look at her book.

Sakura could feel his breath on her neck and it made shivers go down her spine. She cleared her throat, and slightly turned to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm bored and so I wanted to see what you were reading."

"Well, don't."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just because," the real reason was that she didn't want him to be too close to her, it made her feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what her problem was.

Sakura fully turned to him, their faces only centimeters apart and blushed. Sasuke saw this and smirked, leaning closer, which made Sakura lean back. She almost fell off the bed, since she was so close to the edge to begin with. Sasuke grabbed her just in time and she muttered out a "thanks," and left the room.

Sakura walked to her bathroom, splashing her burning, red face with water to calm herself down. When she went back to her room, she saw Sasuke going through one of her drawers. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, wanting an explanation. Sasuke said nothing and plopped back down on her bed.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You were looking for something, right?" Sakura said, she had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Maybe."

"I'm not giving you the key." Tsunade had given her a key yesterday. It was for the Uchiha's tracker.

"Why?" He asked frustrated.

"Because, you need that thing on you. We never know when you are going to run off again."

"I wouldn't have come back, just to run off." He retorted.

"Well, maybe. You were in critical condition and technically you didn't come back by yourself. An ANBU member found you and brought you back, so you could be healed. No one knows what your true intentions are."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to be told off by a girl.

"So why haven't you left yet?"

Sasuke said, "What?"

"I know you don't want to be here, in Konoha, so why are you still here?"

"Who said that?"

"Oh come on, you don't return for 3 years, then when you are brought back, you don't make any move to leave? Yeah, that's just not right." Sakura said. "What are your real intentions?"

Sasuke sighed, "To gain Konoha's trust again."

"Psh, you are the one who says that trust and bonds make someone weak." She paused, "Why don't you leave?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know!" She screamed in frustration. "Because you are so unpredictable and all you do is hurt others without realizing it!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura looked away, realizing what she had just said. She didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was true. He was a jerk for leaving her like that without even thinking twice about it. "You don't know how much you hurt me when you left." She said in a small voice.

"It wasn't intentional."

"See?! That's what I mean. You didn't even know it!" She looked at him. "You hated me and now I know why. I was a stupid, annoying, useless girl who always got hurt and needed to be protected."

"Who said I hated you?"

Sakura was confused, "Well, you never talked freely with me, you always called me 'annoying' and I know that I was irritating."

"That didn't mean I hated you. I just didn't like you because you were so hung up on me. I was trying to do you a favor, so you could give up on me and become a better shinobi." He said like it didn't mean anything, which made Sakura question whether it was true or not.

"W-Well, I just thought you did." She looked away, "Sorry." She mumbled.

There was a silence.

"Why...Why did you decide to come back to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"I already completed my goal of killing Itachi. Now, I need to rebuild my clan."

"Oh…" She bit her lip from laughing at the thought of Sasuke actually being with someone. That was impossible though. Sakura laid on her bed, sighing.

Sasuke made himself comfortable on the other side. "Are you going to leave anytime soon or what?"

Before Sasuke could answer, there was a knock at the door. Sighing deeply, Sakura went to go get it. An ANBU member stood at the door, making Sakura raise her eyebrows in questions as to why they were there. "Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama has requested for you." The ANBU member said.

Eyebrows furrowing slightly, she nodded.

The ANBU member vanished and while Sakura was slipping on her shoes, she yelled to Sasuke, "UCHIHA! Tsunade-sama wants to see me. I'll be back in a little bit!"

No reply came, but she left anyway. When she got to the Hokage Tower and entered the office, Tsunade said, "Sakura, I know you will not be happy with this. But, you have to house the Uchiha until he is off probation."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Sakura screamed, "Why can't Naruto or Kakashi do it?"

"Kakashi is leaving for an important mission today. And, I can't trust Naruto and Sasuke alone. They might blow up the whole village."

Sakura sighed, knowing her master was right. "Fine. But for how long?"

Tsunade laced her fingers together, "8 months."

"WHAT?!"

"Sakura, I know. But, please. We can't let him be by himself. He will be escorted by 2 ANBU members everywhere he goes, but he just needs to stay at your house for the night. You don't have to see him at all during the day if you don't want to."

Sakura sighed again, "Fine."

"Thank you, Sakura."

And with that, Sakura left, grumbling all the way to her house. When she opened the door and went to her room, she saw Sasuke in the same position as she left, "Get your things from your house."

Sasuke looked at her, "Why?"

"You are moving in with me?"

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama's orders. She said that you can't be left alone while on probation. And you will be having 2 ANBU members escorting you all the time that you are not in my house."

Sasuke glared at her.

"I didn't come up with the idea. And I don't exactly love it that you are staying in _my_ house."

Sasuke left to go get his things and when he came back, Sakura said, "I only have one bedroom, so you have to sleep either on the floor or the couch in the living room." Sakura's house only had a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and one bedroom. It was more than enough for one person to live in, but kind of tight for 2.

"Why can't we both sleep on your bed, it's big enough." Sasuke retorted. It was true, Sakura liked big spaces when she slept and her bed was more than enough for 2 people.

"No." She said, "You are not sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Well, shouldn't you be a nice host and give me the bed instead?"

"Well, shouldn't you be grateful that I am letting you even stay here?"

"It wasn't really your choice."

"It wasn't your's either!" Sakura was getting mad. "You are involuntarily staying here and since this is my house, I MAKE THE DAMN RULES! Got it, Uchiha?"

"Tch." Sasuke said, looking away.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So, the floor or the couch?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, but just plopped his bag on the floor of her bedroom.

"How did I know you would choose that?" Sakura went into the hallway closet and got a futon for him to sleep in. She chucked it at him, which he skillfully caught. "I'm going to make dinner."

Sasuke followed, sitting at the tiny dining room table, watching her make dinner. He rested his chin in his hand and observed her, thinking of how much Sakura has changed.

After dinner, Sakura made some tea for the both of them. They sat in silence, sipping their tea.

When the dishes were clean, every window and door were locked and the lights were shut off, Sakura retreated into her bedroom, not caring if the Uchiha bothered to follow. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt as her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change.

After Sakura had brushed and changed, she plopped on her bed and read a book. Sasuke was laying in his futon, staring at the ceiling. Sakura kept glancing back at him nervously, "Are you bored? You are just sitting there, sitting at the ceiling." She finally asked.

Sasuke shook his head slightly and said, "No."

Sakura shrugged and kept reading. After about an hour, she decided that she wanted to go to bed, since it was getting late and she was tired from all the events of today. "I'm turning off the light, okay?"

"Hn."

Sakura shut off the light and slid under her comfy bedsheets and tried to fall asleep. It was kind of hard with the man she hated, loved and was kind of scared of in her room, not even 5 feet from her. But soon, the darkness of sleep enveloped her.

**Author's Note:**

**That was awkward, right? Well, whatever. I'm so sorry that it took me almost a month to update, but with the other two stories, another story I am working on and summer assignments, I have been pretty busy. SO DON'T KILL ME! Please review to tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
